Chaste Seduction
by grey satin cloak
Summary: Ginny's been pinning over Hermione for years. It's Hermione's last year, and she's dating Ron. With a twist of luck and a dash of fate. Ginny just might get everything her dreams are made of if she can live with the consequences. m/m f/f m/f pairings R
1. I Got a Crush on You

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in the Potterverse.

**Warnings: this story is rated mature for well mature themes. Including those of the homosexual sexual scenes. f/f, m/m and m/f relations will all take place in this story. I don't hate!**

**main pairing: Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Hermione, Harry/Draco implied**

**Story: Chaste Seduction **

**Chapter 1: I got a crush on you**

**Beta: **Chibi-Izzum/ Voyeurism . she gets to put up with all my little quirks. thanks!

For the third time that morning Ginny was shoving a pillow over her head in hopes it would muffle the sound of Hermione and Ron's moans in the room. It didn't work as well as a silencing charm, but it was early and she was against moving. Ginny tried to make her head one with the pillow as Ron started screaming Mione' over and over again. It was so disgusting! Where was her mother at? Why wasn't she stopping this behavior?

"Scooooreee" Ron screamed, as if he had just sunk the quaffle into ring of a highly guarded post.

Ginny rolled her eye trying to fight back the deep seeded disgust that that was trying to bloom in hear ears apparently. She could only hope that Hermione and Ron would be going back to bed now. She took this as the perfect opportunity to use the bathroom. She sneaked across the hallway closing the bathroom door as quietly as possible. She certainly did not want anyone knowing she was awake and potentially listening in on them having sex.

Ginny was just washing her hands to return to bed and beg Merlin that they wouldn't shag a 4th time that day. She was about to reach for the door when it opened. Hermione walked in with a very short towel that was barely hiding her summer tanned body.

"Oh hi Ginny." Hermione giggle a little backing the youngest Weasley into the bathroom. Hermione stretched upward causing part of the towel to ride up exposing the beginnings of her perfectly shaped butt.

"Uhh.. Good morning Hermi... Hermione" Ginny stuttered trying not to watch Hermione who was practically naked before her.

"I hope you don't mind. I just need to grab a quick shower." Hermione winked at Ginny.

Ginny had to play it cool she just had to. This was Ron's girlfriend! Ron was her brother she could not think of having Hermione right then and there in the bathroom in the shower. She had to think of something else. Peaches, she was hungry she could get some peaches from downstairs! Peaches... oh Hermione was naked in front of her. Oh how sweet and bumpable(1) the older girl was.

Ginny took in the tanned arms and legs in contrast to the creamy breast and waist, Ginny was entranced by the perfectly rounded and perky chest that seemed to be begging her to reach out and free them. Ginny could see Hermione's nipples were already erect through that awfully thing towel.

"Wh.. Wha... Why don't you wait till I'm done? In fact I was just leaving" Ginny asked talking to Hermione's breast and not Hermione at all.

"Because you took too long." Hermione said squeezing beside Ginny and giving the younger girl a hug. "And besides this is too much fun." Hermione breathed into Ginny's ear.

"Oh Merlin, was Hermione flirting with her!?" Ginny thought. I mean she couldn't be. After all she's dating Ron. But she's hugging me nearly naked in the bathroom whispering in my ear. Maybe she ... The thoughts racing a mile a minute in her head cam to a grinding halt when she felt Hermione's lips ghost against her ear lobe.

All of Ginny's resolve shattered into a thousand tiny forgotten piece as she looked into those lusty brown eyes. She had enough of the cat and mouse game that Hermione was clearly enjoying. She grabbed a hold of Hermione and back her up into the wall. One hand was massaging Hermione's right breast while the other was giving her ass a thorough squeeze.

As if she hadn't gone far enough she leaned in kissing the older Gryffindor with all of her pent up lust. The swift movement caused Hermione's unruly curls of brown hair to fall among the two Gryffindor girls. The electric kiss left there skin tingling causing a shiver to run through both of them.

Hermione relaxed into the heated kiss leaning back a bit pulling Ginny closer. Ginny's hand that was busy with the head girls rump then buried itself in Hermione's mess of brunette locks causing her to moan. Ginny swallowed down the delicious sound as thoughts of her brother flooded her mind cause her to jerk away from the kiss.

"You're Ron's girlfriend" Ginny said taking a quick breath. Hermione snorted and pulled Ginny to her hungry lips plummeting her tongue back into the younger girls mouth. It was Ginny's turn to moan as she melted into Hermione's sweet lips. Ginny's hands started to roam more freely.

"Mmmmm I know, but I see the way you look at me." Hermione said breaking the kiss with a pant and wrapping her arms around Ginny pressing their bodies together.

Ginny just nodded, if that was Hermione's reason that was just fine with her. She wouldn't pretend the older Gryffindor didn't attract much of her attention anymore. If Hermione and Ron were not dating Ginny wouldn't mind having Hermione for herself.

This didn't change anything it just made things more complicated. But for the moment Ginny was content lapping at Hermione's neck. Licking and sucking turning in to nibblign when Hermione started moaning and thrusting herself against Ginny. Ginny tried to remind herself this was not the right thing to do, but she couldn't stop. Not now when she was finally getting what she had wanted for so long. What she had thought of in her dreams. She had wanted this day for so long and she was just going to go with it. Ginny kissed Hermione letting her hands roam lower and lower until they came to play with bottom of her towel.

With a quick tug she had dismissed the offending piece of cloth with ease. Her fingers tangled themselves in the hair that Hermione had hidden from the world. As if toying with it would change her mind about what she was about to do, but her body seemed to demand otherwise. Ginny moved her mouth lower without a command from her brain. She dipped lower till she reached the soft supple hills she had only seen in her dreams. Once she reached the peach colored peaks she placing two soft pecks on each before her tongue snaked out of her mouth taking them into her mouth. Once Hermione's nipples were in her mouth she started suckling and licking on them. Hermione placed a hand on Ginny's head pressing it towards her breast enjoying the pleasure that was washing over her body.

"Ginnnnyyy Pleaaasseee" Hermione seemed to whine out. "Ginny wake up!"

Ginny sat bolt straight up in bed. Her face was sporting a full flush. Hermione's face was inches from her as she shook her. It didn't help that Hermione was leaning over the bed in a lose nighty exposing just the smallest amount of cleavage . Ginny took several breaths and looked away from Hermione's chest.

"Did I wake you?" Ginny asked in a slightly panicked tone.

"Are you ok? With all the moaning I thought you were sick." Hermione said and ran a hand quickly up to Ginny's forehead to see if she was running a fever. "Maybe cramps? If so i have a great potion i made last month for my own." Hermione dipped her hand to Ginny's stomach rubbing it. "Would you like some?"

"No stop it!" Ginny yelped by the intrusion she felt her body flush again. "No Hermione. It was just a bad dream." Ginny replied in a much calmer more mature way than before.

Hermione must have seen right through the lie. She continued to rub and pat parts of Ginny. Ginny finally had enough and pushed the older girl away. It was bad enough that not a minute before Ginny had been feeling and touching on Hermione in her mind. Hermione would never accept her anyway, but now Hermione was tormenting her.

"Please, I'm fine just leave me alone."

"Fine, I have to go help Ron pack for Hogwarts. I really wish you would take some of that potion Ginns your being a right bitch." Hermione said in her I'm better than you kind of way before she turned to go help Ron. They were going back to Hogwarts, it was Ron, Hermione, and Harry's last year.

Ginny got up to go take a quick shower to prepare for the day ahead. These dreams were becoming regular now. She would have them several times a week. It didn't help much that Hermione actually was at The Burrow for the last week before end of break. She and Harry had arrived together. It was nice seeing them, it just was a little uncomfortable. She would have much rather shared her room with Ron or Harry. At least then the object of the moaning and groaning would not be in the bed over.

Ginny didn't know when she started feeling for Hermione. It may have been her 3rd year at Hogwarts. Ginny couldn't remember. She tried dating other people in hope that they would take away the feelings for Hermione, but it never worked.

Ginny went down to breakfast where Fred George and Harry were already eating. Harry was as always quietly amused by her family. Ginny knew her brothers expected her to marry Harry, but she just couldn't do that. Ginny sat down and was given a plate by her mother and a drink. It already seemed pretty hectic and the day hadn't really started yet.

"Morning Ginny." Harry smiled

"Aye Ginny" The twins said in unison.

"Ginny dear is all of your stuff packed for Hogwarts? You didn't forget anything did you? Last year Ron forgot almost half of his supplies. I had to owl them to him." Molly said while she worked busily about the kitchen.

"I have everything mum." Ginny started shoving some of the food in her mouth ignoring the jokes and pranks her brother were doing to amuse Harry. She was not in the mood today. The sooner she got to Hogwarts the sooner she could go see Luna and Neville and she could forget about Hermione for awhile.

" Well Ronald if you knew to pack everything you needed for the term I wouldn't have had to go through your stuff." Hermione seemed to be defending herself as the couple appeared for breakfast.

"You had no business going through that drawer Hermione!" Ron shouted at Hermione. Ginny instantly looked up. She saw the hurt look Hermione had on her face for a brief second before Hermione hid it away.

"Well Ronald if you weren't sneaky you wouldn't need to hide things from me." Hermione huffed back muttering something about why she even bothers before she sat down at the breakfast table beside Harry. "Morning" She muttered a greeting.

"Mione' you need to dump him now."

"He doesn't get any better, our ickle ron-kins"

The twins shot insults about Ron back and forth causing a smile to come from Hermione. Ginny was smiling too the twins were always good at making fun of Ron."

"Mum make them shut it!" Ron said taking a seat beside Ginny. "Fred George, shut up" Ron threatened them he was turning bright pink and angry showing his short temper.

Molly seemed to be ignoring the squabble. Instead she was making the four Hogwarts students lunch for the train. She was not aware that they rarely ate the lunches she supplied them. She made them out of love and she only assumed that her children would eat them. Today's lunch was chicken sandwiches on basil tomato rolls.

"Harry could you assist Fred and George with the trunks please?" Molly asked smiling and pretending to not notice Ron's crossness or everyone else's amused faces.

"Of course Mrs. Weasley." Harry responded and him and the twins left the table leaving Ginny alone with Hermione and Ron.

"I just don't see why you cant mind your own business." Ron said stubbornly.

Hermione just ignored the last comment. She looked sad that Ron was yelling at her and completely at a loss to what she could say to show she wasn't trying to be in his business as he so accused. She finished her breakfast quietly just muttering little responses to Mrs. Weasley when she was questioned about the school schedule she had this year and any new plans or clubs she was thinking of joining.

The three boys returned with four shrunken trunks, all three were laughing quite jovial unlike the kitchen scene. Fred and George shook their head and Harry just pretended not to notice the awkward silence that had been caused by his best mates outbursts. Harry didn't know what Hermione had came across, or if she came across anything at all. He did know though that Ron was absolutely steamed about it.

"You boys done already?" Mrs. Weasley asked wrapping the last of lunch up for Fred and George to take back to the shop with them.

"Yes Mum." Fred said and grinned. "Now we can take ickle ron-kins to take the train to school."

"Lets go ickle Ron-kins" George joined in

"I have had enough! Is there anything you would like to add Ginny? How about you Harry?" Ron exploded.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! You had better get your attitude in check, you better apologize. Fred and George are simply poking fun at your rotten attitude you have with Hermione this morning. You had it coming. Now apologize this instant."

"No." Ron said simply and got up from the table.

"Fine then." Molly said and handed the lunches over to Ginny.

"You children enjoy the school year. I must be going Fred and George will escort you to the train."

With a hug and kiss to Ginny, Hermione and Harry and a quick nod to Ron Mrs. Weasley went about the house. Ginny glared at Ron, he was such a idiot why was he hurting everybody like this? Ginny looked over at Hermione, did she look sad still? Ginny reached a hand out and touched Hermione's arm.

"We'll see Neville and Luna again, that'll be nice."

"It will." Hermione agreed placing a smile on her face. "Maybe Luna could stay over the first week and we can all catch up with her."

"Maybe, I'll ask her. She and her father spent the summer in Japan."

"Really?" Harry said cutting into the conversation.

"Yeah he decided a vacation was needed for both of them." Ginny responded with a shrug. "I guess we'll see how it is today."

"I can't believe i'm head girl." Hermione beamed happily she was so happy for herself and her parents were more thrilled than she was. They bought Hermione 5 new books when they visited Diagon Ally including her school texts.

"Yeah Mione' it's a shame Malfoy is head boy." Harry commented. "I suppose the two of you will enjoy your ride in the private compartment together."

"Harry!" Hermione said with a laugh. "I wouldn't be caught anywhere near that Pure Blooded Arse. I will be sitting with the Prefects thank you."

"Sit with us hermione." Ginny said looking at the older girl with eyes of a puppy. She really wanted Hermione to stay with them. "This will be one of the last rides."

"I suppose I could after I get the instructions. Then i could come back to you guys compartment." Hermione agreed with Ginny. "Yeah, i think i will thanks." Hermione gave Ginny a little hug to show affection towards her close friend.

"No problem." Ginny said with a faint smile. "I cant wait till Quidditch this year we are going to slay us some Slytherin's."

"Yeah the first one on my list is Malfoy." Ron agreed.

The four student then apparated out with Fred and George to go to platform 9 and 3/4. It would be Harry, Hermione and Ron's last year at Hogwarts. They all seemed in good mood with the mention of quidditch except for Hermione who didn't really care about the game much. She knew better than to say that she knew to always be with them about Gryffindor winning. They just had to win all the games to win the house. It was the only way for this to be the best year ever. When they reached the platform the train was there and all was as it had always been.

Fred and George started imitating Arthur and Molly in waving goodbye to the four students doing a right good job at embarrassing Ron by reminding him to remember to change his pants occasionally. They both did give Ginny a big hug and told her to have fun... but don't get pregnant. As if that would happen. Ginny had to play smack both of them for taking the jokes too far before boarding the train with her friends.

"Be good guys!"

"Be sure to write us weekly!"

"Stop in on Hogsmede weekends" The boys finished in unison.

Harry and Ginny settled in a compartment waiting for Neville and Luna to join them. They both watched the commotion outside as 1st years said goodbye to there parents many of them crying. Ginny though Hufflepuff as soon as she saw those ones. She saw some indignant stuck up ones and thought Slytherin or Ravenclaw. She then looked over at Harry.

"Do you like anyone Harry?" Ginny asked for no reason just curious. The boy never shared those feelings with anyone.

"I sort of do." Harry replied with a shrug. "They don't like me though."

"Who is it?"

"What about you?" Harry said trying to stay clear of the question.

"I do, but they are taken." Ginny shrugged and laid on the bench. "Besides they don't like me like that either."

"Why don't they don't like you? You could get any male in our school easily." Harry commented shaking his head. "Maybe you aren't trying."

"Do you like me?" Ginny asked then started to laugh. "See if i can't woo the great Harry Potter then i must be hideous."

"Bollocks. " Harry retorted. "I'm just... it's just I don't really fancy women all like that." Harry said with a blush. "Don't tell anyone. Especially Ron."

Ginny sat up in shock. She had just been allowed private information about Harry Potter, no one else knew. She let it all sink in and her brain started thinking quick about who Harry could possibly like. He could like Ron, that would be so much irony. Maybe it was Seamus or Dean. Ginny was fully enthralled in who Harry could possibly like.

"Ginny I'm serious no one."

"Fine fine but who?"

Harry was about to answer Ginny when the compartment door was yanked open. Malfoy and his cronies stood there looking just as snobbish than any other year, perhaps more so. Malfoy after all did have his head boy badge sparkling it seemed to be enchanted to sparkle all on its own. Figures Malfoy would want more attention.

"What a shame, I thought we could find a compartment with some decent people in it. Only Potter and the Weaslette." Malfoy snarled.

"Shut it Malfoy." Ginny shot back standing to try to intimidate Draco. It didn't help that he was maybe 5 inches taller than she.

" Do not speak to me Weaslette." Malfoy said simply sticking his nose in the air. "Crabbe, Goyle, lets find a compartment worthy of our occupancy.

"This isn't settled Malfoy!" Ginny said as they walked away she went out to the door. "We'll settle this on the pitch. You got it Malfoy! The best house with the Best blood wins!" Ginny yelled down the train causing several uneasy looks by the 1st years. She just glared at all of them before slamming the compartment door closed again.

"Someone needs to put him in his place. And where were you Harry? Why didn't you say anything?" Ginny inquired taking a seat and saw harry was bright red and looked at a loss of words. She stared pointedly at him for a few seconds until it clicked. "Merlin no Harry, not Malfoy."

Harry didn't say anything in response to Ginny he just shrugged trying to ignore it. He really didn't want to argue with the Slytherin this year. It had already started though. There is a thin line between Love and Hate, for Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy it seemed they were at that very line. He loved and hated the Slytherin. He was so tired of Voldemort and fighting and everything. He was tired of it.

"Don't answer me Harry, but lets do something about it."

"What?"

"Lets make a pact before the end of the year we will at least admit to the person we care about that we do."

"I can't do that" Harry muttered with a frown.

"Sure you can and you must. We are making a pact after all." Ginny grinned and reached a pale hand out to Harry. Harry looked at it then looked at Ginny then thought what the hell. So they shook.

"Remember Harry you have to let Malfoy know." Ginny said and rested back in the compartment as the train started moving.

"Who do you like?" Harry asked curiously.

"Hermione." Ginny responded.

"Oh." It took Harry a fair bit longer to fully understand the gravity of her response. "Hermione! But what about..." Harry was interrupted by the entrance of Luna and Neville. Plus a quick look from Ginny told him to shut his mouth immediately. Ginny liked Hermione.

(1) If you youtube Bret you got it goin on funniest video ever all there stuff is funny. Flight of the Conchords


	2. Restricted Section

Disclaimer: **On-Going**

**Story: **Chaste Seduction

**Chapter 2: **Restricted Section

**Beta'd by**: Chibi-Izzum/ Voyeurism

It had been a tiring week the professors wanted to assure the students they had not grown at all soft during the summer by assigning lots of work. Ginny was curled on the floor writing a Herbology essay with Neville. She was secretly waiting for Hermione to return from her History of Magic course but it seemed as though she had been running late.

"She and Ron got in a right nasty fight today."

"Hmm?" Ginny said she was playing with her quill and didn't even realize it.

"Ron and Hermione. They were fighting earlier today at lunch."

"What about? I had to stay late and help Hagrid with his pierced nose Zularaptor." Ginny sighed shaking her head as the memory of her skipped lunch came back to her. Honestly sometimes the half giant did not deserve his job and of course the Slytherins didn't stay and help. No.

"He wants her to write his potions essay." Neville responded and shrugged. "It was pretty bad. Harry had to break it up. Then she and Harry left. Ron wasn't to happy about that either. I don't think he is talking to Harry now either."

"He is such a twit. Harry is his best mate! it's not Harry's fault Ron treats Hermione badly." Ginny rolled her eyes and sat up. She had just finished her essay. "Well that it till..." Ginny was caught off by the sight of Ron and Hermione bursting through the entrance.

"Come on Mione' just once for me?" Ron was begging. Ginny took interest and scooted up some more to see what was going on.

"No Ronald. Not now maybe not ever!" Hermione screamed at him turning around she had her wand pulled on him at his throat.

"You're such a ice bitch Hermione. I bet you stick that wand up your." Ron was cut off by Hermione screaming.

"50 points from Gryffindor and I am taking this up with Professor McGonagall."

"Oh does that make you feel better than me. With your Head Girl badge and taking points is that it?" Ron said his eyes were narrowed.

Neville and Ginny watched the two much like the rest of the common room. But unlike the others they got up and headed for the couple. Certainly the two wouldn't hurt each other but just in case Neville and Ginny would be sure to stop that. Ginny had put a hand on Hermione's shoulder when Hermione turned around and gasped.

"Don't you dare start on me too!"

"I'm not Hermione." Ginny said.

"What Mione can't handle your own fight... Maybe Potter should come and protect you." Ron hissed at her stubbornly.

"Ronald Weasley you are the worst boyfriend in the world." Hermione worked out before she turned and ran up the stairs to the girls dorm.

Ginny gave Neville a sympathetic look before glaring at Ron and chasing after Hermione. If he didn't want to treat his girlfriend right, Ginny would step up to plate. It wasn't that she thought what she was doing was right, she knew it wasn't. She thought the way Ron treated Hermione was just wrong. Ginny walked to the end of the girls dorm hall where a door read 'Head Girl' above it. The perks of being head girl, she got her private bathroom and dorm room with a sitting area and a private entrance somewhere in the castle.

Ginny didn't knock. She walked in and was welcomed by a very cheerful sitting room that had burgundy wood work and rich purple trim with a big comfy couch and purple and gold drapes. Ginny just smiled it was welcoming then she continued through the next open door to the bedroom. It had a much more subtle look it was calm and had pastel greens and blues like the ocean. Hermione was sprawled laying on her stomach sobbing into her pillows. Ginny went up and crawled onto the bed situating herself next to Hermione. She only looked at Ginny for a second before cuddling into the younger girl sobbing about the entire scene downstairs.

Ginny rubbed soft circles on Hermione's back while she really was indulging in the sweet smell of peaches from the smell of Hermione's shampoo it was absolutely intoxicating. The light touches of Hermione plus the warming factor was lulling Ginny into a calm mode. She had to shake her head several times to not fall asleep.

"Everyone saw that." Hermione sniffled into Ginny's collar.

"They saw Ron being a jerk." Ginny tried to soothe while petting Hermione's bushy hair back to look in the older Gryffindors splotchy and teary face. "And you taking house points." Ginny smiled when Hermione laughed about it.

"Why is he so mean?" Hermione muttered resting her head on Ginny's shoulder. The week of school with her busy schedule plus her git of boyfriend was really taking its toll on her. Hermione yawned and nuzzled into Ginny's shoulder. She was so tired. "I just don't understand." Hermione muttered clearly falling asleep on her friends shoulder.

"It's ok" Ginny whispered soothingly while she toyed in Hermione's hair. "Get some rest." Ginny whispered leaning back into the light blue and green pillows. She closed her eyes and continued playing in Hermione's hair as she lolled off into her own slumber.

_______________________

"Ginny come over here" Hermione said as she entered the restricted section of the library. Ginny looked around nervously then followed Hermione through a maze of books.

Hermione stopped midway down one of the aisles and turned around throwing her head back as she reached out for Ginny with one hand. Ginny looked at Hermione like she had lost her mind, but put her hand out. Hermione took it and put it on the top button of her Hogwarts blouse.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked toying around with the button a little as if there was something interesting on it.

"I heard you had a little crush on me, is it true?" Hermione inquired with an absolute serious face.

Ginny's face flushed a deep red and she flinched at the harsh statement. "Is what true!?" She asked pulling her hand off Hermione. the older girl grabbed her hand mid retreat and placed it fully on her fuller breast with a smirk.

"Do. You. Fancy. Me. Ginny. Weasley.?" she said slowly.

"Yes." Ginny squeaked weakly as the first button of Hermione's shirt flickered open revealing her creamy neck.

Ginny swallowed audible as she stared the bare skin down like a ravenous wolf. She was trying desperately to win a losing battle in her mind on what do with the head irl.

Hermione nodded a little and pushed Ginny's hand away from her blouse. Ginny frowned, had she done something wrong? Why was she being denied the feel of those luscious breasts and body she had been craving for years. Then Hermione did something unexpected. She started working each button off individually until there were no more. The blouse lay on her body her breasts bare no bra. Ginny sucked in a breath of air in total disbelief.

"If you want me little lion, come and get me." Hermione turned and ran from Ginny.

Ginny paused in disbelief. What in Merlins name was she doing? Was she serious did she really want her to chase after her. Without really knowing it she was off like a shot chasing down Hermione. Of course Hermione wasn't exactly running she was kind of just moving about teasing Ginny. As Ginny came up behind the giggling girl she got the most pleasant shock of her life. Hermione turned around and flashed her breasts.

Ginny just wanted to have one touch, on one lick, one anything!

"You like?" Hermione said stopping quickly in front of Ginny causing the younger girl to plow into Hermione clumsily. Ginny got a face full of sweet peachy flesh in face. She committed the feel to memory as being as soft as cloud in heaven.

"Merlin Yess" Ginny said as she felt arms wrapping around her.

"What do you want from me?" Hermione whispered into Ginny's ear causing a instant shudder.

"I...I...I want you."

"Oh?"

Ginny gained some composure and pulled Hermione down to her level and kissed on the older girl. She also snuck a hand onto one of Hermione's breast and fondled it. Ginny couldn't be happier. She felt like she had won the first prize at a kissing both! Hermione was hers and here they were in the restricted section where no one could possibly bother them.

Hermione started moaning as Ginny ran kisses down her neck and throat. She worked her way to her chest. She ran hand hands up and down her sides like a pendulum. She then pushed her against the shelving as she licked on one of her nipples. Hermione had a sharp intake of breath and grabbed onto Ginny's shoulder. Ginny grinned and continued running her hands down Hermione's body and teasing with her breast.

Finally she would get to do all the things that had plagued her dreams night after night. But there was one thing in the way of having magical genius completely. That hideous grey skirt! She quickly undid the zipper and clasps sliding them down Hermione's frame and onto the floor.

Ginny's hand ran excitedly down Hermione's thighs toying with the light pink laced panties. Hermione was moaning and begging Ginny to touch her in ways she didn't know the older thought about.

Ginny not wanting to disappoint, slipped the panties down Hermione's never ending legs.

"Giiiinnnnyyy?" Hermione moaned out her eyes half closed.

"Yes Mine'" Ginny whispered

"Take me."

________________________________

Ginny woke up ad realized immediately the smell of peaches was far to prominent in her nose and something curly and brown was in her face. She and Hermione were in bed. Then the memory of why she and Hermione were in bed together came back. Ron was being a jerk.

Ginny came to slowly realize that she was playing with Hermione's hard nipples through her shirt. To make matters worse Hermione was smiling in her sleep and leaning into the touch.

Ginny froze in terror thinking that if the older girl woke she would lose any chance she had with the girl as well as her best friend. The sudden stop actually did the opposite of what she was praying wouldn't happen. Hermione woke up. Hermione licked her lips stretching a bit.

Ginny panicked and did the only thing she could do. PLAY DEAD! She closed her eyes and laid as still as she could.

Hermione couldn't recall the last time she had woken up so pleasantly, or warm. She felt secure and needed. But she was at school, in her room, alone. She and Ron had just had a fight. So why?

Her curiosity got the better of her and she opened her eyes. She was in the arms of her best friend. Not only that but her best friends was _incidentally resting on her chest. Oh Merlin, and she had just been having the most wonderful dream._

_Hermione had to admit the young quidditch star looked beautiful in her sleep. Wait! No she did not look beautiful. Cute. Adorable. Yeah that's it. Ron's cute and adorable kid sister. Hermione had startled herself with her previous thoughts._

_Hermione unwillingly pried her self from Ginny's warm embrace and went over to her desk and stared at the girl for a long moment. "I need to think about anything but this ..." Hermione mused aloud. _

"_I have a potions essay due in two weeks. I'll start on that!" _

_Ginny exhaled in relief silently from her spot on the bed. She figured she ought to play it off at least until her next class. In the mean time she'd think about her brown haired goddess who had been smiling quite brightly in her arms not five minutes ago._


	3. Ignorance

**Disclaimer: **on-going

**Story: **Chaste Seduction

**Chapter 3: **Ignorance

**Beta'd: **Chibi-Izzum/ Voyeurism

Hermione sighed she was almost finished the last of Ron's potions essay. She was so tired. She had to do Ron's essays, her own essays, tutor the younger students, help Neville and Harry in potions, arithmacy club meeting, and duties as head girl. She just never had a moment of rest. Which may have been a good thing, she still could not get the idea of waking up with Ginny out of her mind. Even though it was Ron's kid sister, it was one of the comforting moments she could remember. So much so that it that stuck with her through her hectic schedule. The idea in itself was not at all comforting though. Ginny was a girl, Hermione was not... was she? Even if she was it was still Ron's kid sister.

Hermione knew she was running late when Ginny came over and sat beside her. Hermione tried not to pay attention to the red headed girl who was just watching her. Just a few more sentences and she could go. She spent a lot of time dumbing down Ron's essays. They weren't hers so she spent a lot of extra time so that it sounded like something her less than brilliant boyfriend would write. Of course she was not certain all the professors believed in it, Snape was always using snide remarks to Ron.

"Hi Mione." Ginny finally spoke interrupting Hermione momentarily. Hermione nodded. "What are you working on?"

"Ron's potions essay." Hermione closed the parchment. "Which is finally done. I have to go" Hermione stuffed parchments into a knapsack and rushed off, Ginny right behind her.

"Why the rush?"

"I have to help Neville and Harry with potions, then a meeting with Dumbledore, then I have two History of magic essays, and one Divination essay."

"Divination? You aren't even in that class Hermione." Ginny said catching up.

"I know, but if he fails it's his life."

"Right his life not yours." Ginny said the anger inside her creeping up. Her brother was awful. "You wont be doing him any favors."

"I know Ginns. McGonagall will not allow him to play quidditch if he is failing a class though." Hermione said hitting the bottom step and taking off running down the hall.

"You don't even like quidditch!" Ginny yelled pursuing Hermione. For a bookworm she sure was keep up a fast pace.

"I don't, but i can't let him down."

"He lets you down all the time." Ginny retorted but didn't get a respond from the older girl.

Hermione and Ginny entered the library. Harry and Neville were both already hard at work. Ginny noticed Hermione was taking her time to getting over there. She seemed a little guilty with each step. Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes. If Hermione was really serious about all this 'it's for Ron' crap Ginny wouldn't stop her. But she wouldn't make it easy on Hermione either.

"Sorry I'm late. I got tied up." Hermione said as she sat down.

"Yeah with Ron." Ginny cut in. She received a sharp glare from Hermione, but was ignored. She pulled out some of her History of Magic to work on while the other Gryffindor's crammed potions.

After 45 grueling minutes of non stop Hermione lecturing of potions and precision, Neville interrupted to be dismissed. He was helping Professor Sprout with some new specimens. Harry quickly followed saying he had to help Hagrid. Ginny couldn't help but smile as the two boys made their daring escapes.

"Ok then see you next week" Hermione called after them.

Hermione frowned. She was not able to tutor them nearly as far as she had hoped. Both of them seemed hopless cases in potions, but she had to try. If a student was willing to attempt, Hermione was willing to tutor that was as long as the person wasn't from Slytherin. Nothing good comes from Slytherin. Maybe that's where Ron, belonged in Slytherin. She still had to write those essays.

"So Hermione, what do you want to do now?" Ginny asked curiously she already knew the answer, but she was hoping to sway Hermione a different way.

"I'm sorry Ginny I really have to finish these essays. And i have that meeting with Dumbledore." Hermione resonded pulling out the Divination assignment and reading through it. It was a assignment to keep a journal of dreams and elaborate on there meaning for the week she sighed. "I swear to Merlin, why didn't he give me this last week!?" she muttered quietly.

"What's it on?"

" Dream documenting."

"Why don't you let me do that essay you worry about the other one and we go down to the lake."

"I couldn't possibly ask you to do that."

"That's why you aren't asking. Now give it here." Ginny reached over snatching the parchment and assignment from Hermione. "Besides I know the kind of dreams Ron has. I am his sister after all." Ginny shoved the work in with her own and got up. "Come on now Hermione it's going to be winter soon lets enjoy the nice weather while we can. "

She wanted to reach out to Hermione grab her and run to the lake. She knew that wasn't an option. So hopefully whining and begging would work if necessary. Hermione worked on Ron's essays too much and didn't spend enough time being Hermione. It was no wonder the brunette had such a bad social standing with most people in the school. Ginny felt for Hermione. If it was up to her, Hermione would smile more. Hermione didn't smile nearly enough.

"I have to meet up with Dumbledore." Hermione shrugged going to her next group of essays. The idea of rest and relaxation did not strike her during the school year. Though often times rest was curling up with a book.

"That's fine. I want to go to the lake now. Please Hermione." Ginny pouted a little tossing her red hair back and putting on a pout face. No one could resist her pout.

"Fine, but not for long...." Hermione continued being joined in by Ginny.

"I have a meeting with Dumbledore" Ginny mocked

The two girls walked to the lake rather quickly. There weren't many students out by the lake. Just a bunch of couples trying to get their last minute nature feel in before the weather turned. Ginny smiled as she watched Hermione's face light up with peace from the sun and a different environment. The older Gryffindor was always so serious.

They got close to the bank and Ginny dropped down onto the ground pulling Hermione down with her. She noticed Hermione blush as she brushed Ginny away. Some hope rolled inside ginny. Perhaps the task of wooing Hermione to be her own would not be as hard as she once feared.

"Ever wish things were different?" Ginny asked picking up some stones and skipping them into the lake. She wanted to have Hermione talk, really talk.

"Sometimes I wish I never came to Hogwarts." Hermione frowned toying with the grass she didn't want to look over at Ginny. She knew the looks she was probably getting. "If I went to a muggle school things would be less difficult."

Like what?"

"The relationship with my parents, the relationship with other students. I'm one of the smartest pupils here, but if I had gone to a private boarding school perhaps that wouldn't be the case. Ron doesn't help. Its just frustrating sometimes. Plus i'm head girl."

"Mione i thought things with your parents were ok."

"They are don't get me wrong, but they don't understand this world. They don't understand magic. The don't want me to marry a wizard they want me to marry an accountant or a lawyer."

"There are accountants and lawyers in our world too." Ginny tried to supply to Hermione who looked totally at a loss.

"Ron will be lucky if he passes this year. He won't be either of those." Hermione shrugged then skipped a rock into the lake failing. "Plus nobody really likes me here outside of Gryffindor. I'm just the cold girl with a brain."

"It's like this look." Ginny said gently tossing the stone in and it skipped four times. "You try." Ginny handed Hermione a stone.

"God if it wasn't for Ron I'd be single. Everyone dislikes me." Hermione tried again and failed "I can't do it."

"Like this." Ginny got up and put a rock in Hermione's hand. She then took it back and gently tossed it allowing Hermione to let go. The rock skipped twice. The closeness to Hermione was intoxicating. "Don't think for a second that you aren't good enough. You're the smartest girl at Hogwarts."

"Intelligence doesn't get you a blooming personal life." Hermione muttered skipping a rock. She smiles a little because she did it by herself.

"People like you." Ginny argued.

"No. People like Harry, maybe even Ron. People like you. I'm just Hermione the background girl." Hermione laid back and looked up at the sky. "It's weird. It never bothered me until this year. I'm head girl but it doesn't mean a thing if no one likes or respects you."

Ginny rolled her eyes and throwing chance to the wind she maneuvered herself onto a very confused Hermione and gave the girl a quick kiss. Hermione's face was full of confusion, misunderstanding and maybe fear. Ginny tried to ignore all of that and kept the brunette pinned down under her then gave her another quick kiss this one she sucked on Hermione's lip a little before she left the mouth. Hermione's eyes were closed so Ginny didn't know the reaction to the second kiss.

"I like you Hermione. Try to remember that when you feel worthless and not important.

" Ginny whispered into Hermione's ear before quickly making a record time exit.

Hermione put her finger to her lips. Not only had Ginny kissed her once which could have been shrugged off as friends, Ginny had done it a second time. The second time was most certainly more than just friends. What did this mean? Hermione though about it continuing gazing up at the sky. Did that mean Ginny liked her? Did she like Ginny? What about Ron? Did she honestly even like Ron. He wasn't exactly the knight in shining armor she wanted. He was the only person to ask her out for seven years other than Krum, and he was more of a fling than a relationship.

Hermione sat up she had to go have that meeting with Dumbledore. She was dating Ron though. Surely that had to mean something. Ron and her were destined to be married. Ginny kissed her twice. The thoughts continued to bombard Hermione's head while she headed towards the Headmasters office.

Ginny slammed open the doors to Hagrids hut and plopped down on the nearest seat and put her head down hitting it off the table muttering stupid several times over again. Why had she done that? pining after and wanting Hermione was one thing. Kissing her out in the open down by the lake was a whole different thing.

"Whas wron' ere'" Hagrid spoke and looked at Harry. "Arry did yeh do somethin to er"

"Ginny?"

"I kissed her!" Ginny said sitting straight up her face red from hitting her head. "I did it Harry I messed everything up."

"I'm jus gonner take care em Thestrals." Hagrid said and decided to leave. He was not one to get into the love life of the students. It didn't bother him, it just was clear he was not part of the conversation.

But he did wonder who did she kiss exactly. A girl obviously but who?

"Thank you Hagrid." Harry spoke as he left. " Why did you do that?"

"I don't know I just thought i would you know. She didn't like it"

"Bloody hell, did she tell you that?"

"No I ran away."

"Where were you?"

"The lake. What if Ron finds out?"

"Ron's going to find out" Harry said rolling his eyes at Ginny. You can't keep secrets at Hogwarts. It was impossible.

"Harry I swear if you tell Ron I will make you wish you never lived!" Ginny said her eyes getting narrow and dangerous.

"Oh I'm not saying a word. This is between you and Ron I'm not getting entangled in this."

"What will I do?"

"You got yourself into this mess."

"Shut it Harry!" Ginny sneered and sighed putting her head down. "She just looked so pretty and like she really needed it. I just wish i was her girlfriend. Ron doesn't know how lucky he is."

"Ms. Granger I was beginning to worry." Dumbledore said from the entrance. "You weren't 30 minutes early as your usual."

"No sir." Hermione spoke quietly following the head master to his office. "Where's Malfoy?"

"I met with him earlier. Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore asked his eyes glistening jovially.

"No thank you sir." Hermione said she wasn't uncomfortable but her mind was everywhere but here. She looked at all the headmaster's pictures before Dumbledore. She looked at Fawkes who seemed to have just been born and she looked at the massive amount of books lining the office.

"Ms. Granger I didn't call you in here to discuss being head girl. Just as I didn't meet with Mr. Malfoy about head boy. Cheating is never right Hermione. I am sure you know that. Those who cheat and those who assist in the cheating are both guilty. It has been brought to my attention by professor Snape that Ronald Weasley may be cheating on some of his parchment assignments. Do you know anything about that?"

Hermione looked around. Where was her knight in shining armor now? He was probably playing chess or cursing Slytherins or practicing Quidditch. He was no where to be seen while the damsel in distress had to take the blame for his essays. He was the worst boyfriend.

"I'm sorry sir I wasn't aware of that happening. Does professor Snape have any evidence or any likely suspect into who would be assisting him?"

"He did mention some names." Dumbledore said pouring himself some tea. "tea?"

"No thank you." Hermione said. she inwardly rolled her eyes. He was always trying to give you something.

"But the list isn't important. I just hope he is aware if these accusations are found to be true he and his accomplice will lose their titles."

"Titles sir?"

"Prefect, head boy, head girl, quidditch captain."

"Oh I see." Hermione nodded.

It would figure get caught up with Ron and his laziness somehow he would destroy the only thing her parents understood at Hogwarts. She just couldn't let her boyfriend fail though. On top of that Ginny was kissing her. Oh life was stressful and now the head Master was practically accusing her of helping Ron cheat. Which she was helping him cheat.

"How do you advise I go over this with Ron sir?"

"Honesty is always the best policy." The head master smiled one of his all knowing smiles and continued. "In my years though I have also found that following your heart is also a very important policy. I'm sure you understand what i mean."

When Hermione heard the second thing Dumbledore had to say her thoughts went back to the new problem at hand. She had to confront ginny about what she did and tell her it was inappropriate. She also had to tell Ron that the assignments would soon be all his to do. Not hers. Why were things so complicated.

"I understand sir. I will try to tell him about it. I will be sure to keep my eye on him. Especially considering who he is to me. I'm sorry for his actions." Honesty might be the best policy but right now was not the time to weep and sob to the head master. "Is that all sir?"

"If that is all you would like to tell me?" Dumbledore said his eyes looking rather shiny and translucent.

"Yes, I must be going sir. I have subjects to study." Hermione responded nervously backing towards the door.

"Of course. I'm sure you can let your self out." Dumbledore said his face down turned just slightly.

Hermione nodded and bounded down the stairs. That was awkward and worse, Ron had her lying to the head master! What was she thinking. She really needed to talk to someone. Ginny!

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are always welcomed and loved! thank you**.


End file.
